Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Identity Crisis/Chapter 4
At the Arrowcave AMU Typhuss walks in and sees just Dinah and walks over to her, as she turns to him. What do you want, after what you did Dinah says as she looks at AMU Typhuss. He looks at her. Can't we talk about this AMU Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. She folds her arms and nods as he explains. I didn't get enough sleep last night, been working too hard lately and I just lost it AMU Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. She looks at him. Maybe you need to stop working so hard, being a vigilante and a Starfleet Admiral is a lot of work, you need to rest and get a good night sleep Dinah says as she looks at AMU Typhuss. He smiles at her and leaves. In sickbay Doctor Loews is scanning Commander Grayson treating her wounds as she wakes up. Easy Commander you took a bad fall Doctor Loews says as she looks at her. Commander Grayson tapped her combadge. Grayson to bridge? Commander Grayson says as she tapped her combadge. Commander Curtis comes over the com. Bridge here, what is it Curtis says on the com. Admiral Kira has been replaced by a imposter, the man pretending to be Typhuss isn't him, find him and take him to the brig, that's an order Commander Curtis Kelly says as she talks into the com. Ma'am he's no longer on board the ship he's on Earth Commander Curtis says over the com. Kelly hits the biobed. Get a rescue team ready, find Admiral Kira and bring Typhuss back to the ship Kelly says as she talks into the com. Aye, Commander Commander Curtis says over the com. Meanwhile on board the Valiant AMU Typhuss is at one of the plasma coolant tanks and places a charge and then places another one at the warp core and leaves. Halliwell to Lex, come in AMU Typhuss says as he talked into the combadge. Go ahead Lex says over the combadge. AMU Typhuss smirks. The charges have been put in place, now beam me off this damn ship AMU Typhuss says as he talked into the combadge. Standby Lex says over the combadge. Then AMU Typhuss is beamed off the Valiant by Lex and is transported to Lex's base on Earth. Lex walks over to him. Did anyone see you? Lex asked as he looks at him. AMU Typhuss looks at him. No, it went well AMU Typhuss says as he looks at Lex. Lex looks at him. Perfect and when the Valiant goes to warp boom goes the ship and her crew and that punk Colonel Tyson Lex says as he looks out the window at the city. In his cell Admiral Kira is hunched off the cot with cuts and bruises and a busted lip from the beatings he's been getting from the guards. You son of a bitch, I'm going to take both of you down for this, do you hear me Typhuss says as he looks at them. Lex looks at him. Your nephew has been a thorn in my side for far too long its time he learns not to mess with Lex Luthor Lex says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss spits out blood. Your plan is failing, by now my crew knows that Grand Admiral Halliwell isn't me and they will rescue me Typhuss says as he looks at Lex. He smirks at him. They have to find you first and with your transmitter disabled and my scattering field preventing anyone from beaming down or picking up life signs it will be pretty hard for your friends and nephew to find us Lex says as he looks at him. Then he turns to AMU Typhuss. Head to Star City and put an end to Team Arrow's rep as heroes for good Lex says as he looks at him. He nods and leaves. At the Arrowcave Will is listening to Oliver explain what's going on with his uncle.